Marxist Criticism
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Dark Knight Ferry Scene In Batman Begins, the audience is introduced to Bruce and the influence and control the Wayne corporation had on the city of Gotham. Bruce's background from an affluent family allowed him to be Batman, but it also bestowed on him the responsibility of taking care of his parents legacy. His status as an upper class, wealthy member of society gives him a label of arrogance, which was a great cover for his alter ego of Batman. Bruce Wayne's status of being influential and powerful allowed him to gain perspective and inside information, while Batman allowed Bruce to descend into lower social classes and relate to the people that he is protecting, something that Bruce Wayne could not have experienced. Batman Begins introduces us to the extreme social class barrier and off-set distribution of power that is prevalent in the rest of the trilogy. Batman Begins Marxist Criticism In Batman Begins, the audience is introduced to Bruce and the influence and control the Wayne corporation had on the city of Gotham. Bruce's background from an affluent family allowed him to be Batman, but it also bestowed on him the responsibility of taking care of his parents legacy. His status as an upper class, wealthy member of society gives him a label of arrogance, which was a great cover for his alter ego of Batman. Bruce Wayne's status of being influential and powerful allowed him to gain perspective and inside information, while Batman allowed Bruce to descend into lower social classes and relate to the people that he is protecting, something that Bruce Wayne could not have experienced. Batman Begins introduces us to the extreme social class barrier and off-set distribution of power that is prevalent in the rest of the trilogy. The Dark Knight Rises: Charity Ball Scene Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Christian Bale) follows social climbing thief, Selina Kyle/ Catwoman (Anne Hathaway) to a masked charity ball. While dancing with Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle reveals her bitter resentment for the upperclass and how they merely were born into lucky circumstances. Selina was born poor and has had to rely on thievery and seduction to climb her way up the social ladder. She then tells Bruce that a terror storm is coming and that Bruce and all the other greedy aristocrats better be ready when it comes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9pUqGiF5pk The Dark Knight: Joker Burns Mob's Money In this scene, the Joker (Heath Ledger) burns the mob's money. The Joker tells the Russian mob leader that all he and the Italian mob leader care about is money, and that obsession with money makes them mediocre criminals. The Joker on the other hand cares not for money, and this allows him to destroy the capitalist empire of Gotham in a way that the mob couldn't. The mob's greed prevented them from completely destroying Gotham because they wanted the money and needed to keep the upper class in power to insure that money would be available. The Joker has no use for money or social classes and only desires complete chaos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqcbgSpHMFs Category:The Dark Knight Rises: Charity Ball Scene Category:The Dark Knight Rises: Charity Ball Scene